fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Vanessa
Sincere, honest, and honorable, Vanessa is one of Frelia's Pegasus knights. She is Syrene's younger sister and harbours a crush on her prince, Innes. Along with Moulder and Gilliam, she is one of the three soldiers you receive when you first reach Castle Frelia. She admires her sister's ability, though it turns out Syrene admires Vanessa's ability to remain calm and collected in the most hectic situations. She befriends Lute, the self-proclaimed prodigy, despite the fact that their A support conversation starts out with Lute trying to attack Vanessa's Pegasus, Titania. She also has feelings for Forde, though she commonly scolds him for falling asleep in battle. It is revealed that she does love someone, for in her A support with Syrene, she tells her sister that she is also fighting this war for the man she loves. There is a strong possibility that she is talking about Innes. Seeing that she likes him. Death Quote "Please...Forgive me..." Stats Initial Stats |Pegasus Knight |Anima |1 |17 |5 |7 |11 |4 |6 |5 |5 |7 |Lance - D |Slim Lance Javelin Vulnerary Promotion Gain Pegasus Knight to Falcon Knight *HP +5 *Str +2 *Spd +2 *Def +2 *Res +2 Sword Skill E Pegasus Knight to Wyvern Knight *HP +3 *Str +2 *Skill +1 *Spd +2 *Def +1 *Res +1 *Skill Pierce (When this skill is activated, enemy defense is 0, attack is given in Full force) Growth Rates *HP 50% *Str 35% *Skill 55% *Spd 60% *Luck 50% *Def 20% *Res 30% Overall Vanessa is a character well worth her salt. The only notable flaws are her low strength, defense, and health points, but her speed and luck will definitely make up for those lacks. She can deal good damage against axe and sword wielders alike once promoted to a Falcon Knight. If you want her to clear the floor equipped with only a spear, choose the Wyvern Knight, which comes with the ability to pierce through enemy defense. As well, she'll be able to have a strong advantage against magic wielders, having high resistance in both classes. Triangle Attack The triangle attack can only be done with the 3 Pegasus Knights in the game. They are Tana, Syrene and Vanessa. To do it, here's a little demonstration. *P = Pegasus Unit *E = Enemy P PEP *This attack has 100% Hit and Critical rate, and each member will say a unique quote when they first initiate the attack. Possible Endings Default ending: She remained on active duty as an airbone knight in Frelia's army. Her beauty and determination became the standard to which her fellow knights aspired. Vanessa and Innes ending: At Innes's request, Vanessa moved into Castle Frelia where she continued her duties as a knight of the realm. Thereafter, they had a child and lived happily with the blessings of all around them Vanessa and Forde ending: Forde's love for Vanessa grew after the war, and although she loved him as well, she placed her duty to Frelia first. Undettered, Forde moved to Frelia himself. Over time, the two were wed. Vanessa and Syrene Ending: Sisters Syrene and Vanessa returned to Frelia after the war for a long-overdue talk. They talked of love and war, of friends now gone. Together, they renewed their bond as siblings and vowed never to let that bond fail. Other Supports *Moulder *Lute Etymology This name was invented by English author Jonathan Swift by rearranging syllables in the name 'Esther Vanhomrigh,' one of his friends. 'Vanessa' is now the name of a genus of butterfly. There is an opera called Vanessa about a woman so named, who is deserted by her lover Anatol. Anatol's son, also called Anatol, seduces and impregnates Vanessa's niece, Erika. Then the young Anatol and Vanessa marry and depart, leaving Erika behind. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters